The Librarian
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: "Thank you for the sandwich." She said "Thank you for the Harlow notes. Let's keep this between us, aye Granger. Don't want anyone getting any ideas." he said quietly before turning on his heel and heading towards the Slytherin dorms. Hermione smiled awkwardly. 'So there was a nice side to Malfoy' she thought before shaking her head and returning to her own dorm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer: I do not own harry potter only the ideas that the world and characters have provided. please feel free to read any of my other stories and leave plenty of reviews.. without reviews i do not get the motivation to continue writing.**

 **Chapter One**

The Golden Trio were a month into their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had fallen behind a veil of mild depression since losing sirius. This depression was fueled by his jealousy of Ginny dating Dean. Ron was dating Lavender Brown which meant Hermione was once again distracting herself with books in the Library. She hated being a third wheel and Harry just brought up her own feelings of jealousy around Ron.

Books piled high around her, the librarian walked by "We are closing up in ten minutes, Miss Granger. You know the drill."She stated with a smile which Hermione returned. She swished her wand at the three towers of books in front of her which started to dismantle and fly around the library, returning to their places. The three books open in front of her she continued to read.

Time flew by before she was once again tapped on the shoulder. She grabbed her books and turned around to see "Malfoy, what do you want?" she asked angrily. He smirked "It looks as if you and I are both stuck in here." He sneered at her. She whipped her head around to look at the clock. 'How did thirty minutes pass by so quickly!' she thought to groaned outwardly and plonked herself down on an armchair by the door.

Draco waltz over to sit opposite her. "What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked in a huff. He merely smiled "I thought, since we are both going to be here, we might as well enjoy eachothers company. No point in sitting alone all night" he said slouching in his chair, plonking his tote next to it in a heap.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her books she had been reading to pass the time. An hour passed and Hermione's stomach started to grumble. Much to her embarrassment, it continued on and off for the next ten minutes before Draco handed her a sandwich from his bag. "Aren't you hungry. Why would you give it to me? What have you done to it" She asked pointedly. Draco rolled his eyes "Your stomach is giving me a headache and as much as i would love to poison you granger, being locked in here with you complaining about me cursing you wouldn't do well for my headache. Besides i ate before i came here so i'll be fine." He sat back down and opened his notes from Herbology.

Hermione, started to nibble at the sandwich quietly. She looked over to see his notes from afar about the properties of harlow flowers and saw his brow furrow. "I could help you if you like?" she said quietly. "I'm fine thanks" he grumbled "Clearly, especially since your notes on when to plant the Harlow seed for the best harvest is a complete mix up with that of a harotten shrub. Your notes are giving me a headache, plus you gave me a sandwich, think of it as a pay back." She said before grabbing his notes and taking them over to the closest table.

Draco groaned. This was going to be a long night.

Hermione woke up and groaned at the pain in her neck. She opened her eyes to see her drooling on a very soft pillow. Suddenly, the pillow moved. Hermione sat up quickly, realising her pillow was none other than Draco's shoulder. The sun peaked through the window when she heard the doors to the library unlock. She shook draco, quietly covering his mouth.

"Quickly, hide!" she whispered before dragging him and her bag behind a bookshelf. Draco gulped unintentionally at the closeness of Hermione's face to his. They slowly made their way, towards the door, avoiding the Librarian's usual morning work area.

Once they were out in the corridor, Hermione sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Draco smirked "I hope you enjoyed yourself, Granger. Do i make a good pillow?" He teased. She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the sandwich." She said "Thank you for the Harlow notes. Let's keep this between us, aye Granger. Don't want anyone getting any ideas." he said quietly before turning on his heel and heading towards the slytherin dorms. Hermione smiled awkwardly. 'So there was a nice side to Malfoy' she thought before shaking her head and returning to her own dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione and Draco and gone their separate ways outside of the Library. Hermione returned to her usual position next to the window to start her potions assignment. She felt someone looking at her from across the library. She looked up to see Malfoy, several tables over. He made some hand gestures when people weren't looking for her to look under the lamp. Hermione tried not to laugh at his stupidity. He wasn't very good at charades.

She lifted the edge of the lamp to find a small piece of parchment folded neatly underneath it. She grabbed it, looking around before opening it.

'Thanks for the help the other week. I got an excellence for my essay. ~ M'

Hermione smiled at his achievement. She quickly jotted down a reply and when the coast was clear of spies, she returned the note to its prior position before packing up and leaving the library.

After about ten minutes, Draco too packed up his things, detouring via Hermione's prior position and collecting the note on his way out. Once he was safely out of the library and had rounded the corner. He opened it to reveal her response.

'Your welcome and congrats! If you wouldn't mind returning the favour, i am struggling with my positions assignment. Meet me in the library tonight. Leave me a note in reply after dinner - G'

Draco chuckled, he could tell she was struggling by the way her brow furrowed as she scratched away at her parchment earlier. After dinner he made his way back to the library, placing a note under the lamp on his way past. He sat in the arm chair at the back of the library, out of sight of the Librarian.

Hermione entered the library a little later than she had expected. Seeing Draco had not returned she sighed. 'Why did you think he would return? Its malfoy remember!' her mind argued. She grabbed a stack of books and sat down at her usual desk.

She was sitting with her head in her hands before she laid her head on the table. Tilting it to the side she noticed the lamp was slightly raised. She didn't notice before. She lifted it seeing a note. She quickly grabbed it and opened it in her lap.

'Yes, i'm hiding in the back of the library. Meet me here - M'

Hermione smiled with relief. She could really use the help, even if it was Malfoy. No one else was available. And so Hermione waited for the librarian to lock the door before taking her things to Malfoy. As she rounded the corner, Malfoy came into view, he was furiously scribbling notes down with occasional pauses for thought. Hermione hesitantly walked forward into view, clearing her throat to announce her presence.

Draco looked up and smiled. Hermione stood shocked for a moment. She had never seen a genuine smile from Malfoy before, it was a nice change for him. She shook her head and returned the smile. "Thank you for agreeing to help, no one else is available" she said rolling her eyes at the grin appearing on his face. "Potter got too many demons on his mind?" Hermione frowned. "Maybe this was a bad idea, the last thing i need right now is you teasing my friends." she said.

"You needed my help, Granger, remember? However, our time will pass a lot quicker if we promise not to talk about our friends in this space. So I apologise." Malfoy said quickly.

Hermione nodded quietly before sitting opposite him at the table. "So what are you stuck on, the theory or the practical?" he asked rounding the table. "The practical but i think my theoretical notes don't account for human error. So when it comes to the practical, my calculations are off. When i make a slight mistake, i dont have the notes that can help compensate with other ingredients to help get it back on course." She stated flatly. Hermione hated admitting her faults, especially to someone like Malfoy, but she knew that in order to get better she knew she had to give him all the facts.

Draco sighed lightly. "Okay, we have a lot of work to do." Hermione looked at him angrily but said nothing, she knew he was right.

As the light started to shine in the Library window, Draco and Hermione yawned happily. Hermione had successfully altered her notes to allow for human error in her calculations. Draco had also given her his notes of alternative routes to get to the same means for their potions assignment after completing the Liquid Luck potion last lesson.

They followed the same routine of avoiding the Librarian when the library opened that morning. Upon rounded the corner hermione turned to Malfoy. "Thanks again for this. I really needed the help." She said before looking around to check no one was around before extending her hand for him to shake. He extended his and shook her hand.

Both smiled at each other before turning to go their opposite ways.

 **xoxo Thanks everyone for reading this new chapter. Please add a review, all reviews keep me inspired to continue writing for you all xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By the time christmas break had rolled around, Hermione and Malfoy's Library antics had continued into a form of reliable study companionship. Once a week they met up on a friday night to pull an all nighter, completing their assignments. That way if they needed the others help, then they were right there. During regular school hours when anyone else was around, they agreed to continue their regular behaviour as to not arouse suspicion from their respective friends.

Without realising it and without discussion, both Hermione and Malfoy had ended up spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Hermione's friends were spending the holidays with the weasleys but Ron had invited Lavender along for a week of it. She didn't want to be a part of that, so decided to tell a white lie. She told them that she had extra credit assignments to do over the break and didn't want any distractions.

Ron and harry being rather focused on their own lives didn't think any different of hermione's always spent Christmas at Hogwarts. His parents being who they were and who they were involved with thought it safer for him to spend his holidays away from the house. So his mother would usually bring him a pouch filled with gold as his christmas present to spend in Hogsmeade on whatever he wished.

Very few students spend the christmas at hogwarts, may five to ten students per house. It was very rare for them to run into each other except at the great hall. Draco usually preferred to eat in the kitchens. He didn't want other students knowing of his lonely christmas plans.

He rounded the corner, tickled the yellow pear on the painting and entered the empty kitchen only to see it wasn't so empty. Dobby, their old house elf who had been freed in his second year by potter, was serving none other than Hermione Granger "Wasn't expecting to see you at Hogwarts till the new year, Hermione" He said kindly, approaching the kitchen Island and sitting on the stool opposite her.

They had agreed that only in the company of the other when it was in private that they could call each other by their first names. It seemed impolite to continue using last names. "Hello, Draco." She replied before eating her cereal. "So what brings you here over Christmas?" He asked curiously with a smile, pouring milk over his cheerios.

Hermione frowned "the same reason for me spending so much time in the library this year. Ron and Lavender, Harry and his pining for Ginny. I can't be the fifth wheel in a friendship, and i refuse to be the awkward third wheel to a guy who can't even see me." She said sadly. "Don't tell me you like Weasley? What do you see in him, seriously?" Draco asked. Before she could respond he continued "even if he was a decent guy, he is with someone else. I don't know what he sees in her over you though" he added before realising what he said.

Hermione just nodded thankfully. "Well your response is better than i was expecting. I thought you would say that even as a weasley i'm still not good enough for him." She said quietly. Draco looked at her like she had Pigmy poo on her head. "Why would you think i'd say that?" he asked, oddly hurt. "I'm a muggle born, remember? A mudblood. He's a pureblood" she mocked. "Just because my father says those things and i said it to you a couple times in third year, doesn't mean i really mean to say them. I don't want to be like my father…" he said angrily.

Hermione instantly felt sorry for what she had said. Although this was malfoy, he had never shown his other old self to her since they had gotten to know each other. He was completely different to the facade he showed her and her friends on a weekly basis.

"I'm sorry, i guess i just assumed and i shouldn't have. You have been nothing but kind to me since we have been friends." she said. Draco perked up "You consider me your friend?" he asked with a confused expression. "Don't you?" hermione asked shyly. "I've never really had a true friend. All of my friends a through fear of my father so it's not true friendship. Is what we have a friendship?" he asked honestly.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I think so. I've spent more time with you this year than i have with HArry and Ron and I enjoy spending time with you so, yeah you're definitely a friend to me. Unless you don't want to be of course." She added to give him the option.

Draco perked up "Of course. So what do we do now that we are friends?" Hermione just laughed. "How about we go to Hogsmeade? I still have a few christmas presents to buy before it gets too late to send them in time." She asked.

Draco smiled, hermione loved it when he smiled, he seemed so peaceful, happy. Not something that he usually looked like when she passed him in the hall with her friends. He normally looked stressed and upset. She was glad she could make him so calm and happy, she vowed to herself to make his Christmas break the best he has had. That way he will have some positive memories this year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Draco and Hermione walked from store to store in Hogsmeade. Gradually spending money on gifts to send home in time for Christmas Day. The gifts gradually filled their arms until they reached the final store. Hermione wandered around the store, admiring the creative twists of silver and gold. Most of it was beyond her price point, so she happily wandered around the store.

Draco watched her eyes light up at a particular case, he heard hermione speak softly to the store clerk "How much?"

"50 Galleons, miss" Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Not today thank you"

"Draco are you ready to go?" she asked smiling. He nodded heading to the door behind her. The cold blast of winter hit them as they headed back to the Hogs Head for a butterbeer.

Draco walked back to their table carrying two butterbeers. It was rare for the two of them to spend time together as friends. Usually being stuck in the library after hours or darting behind statues for a quick conversation was all they were able to do. "This is nice" Draco said outloud sitting down opposite Hermione. She smiled "Yeah it is, i wish we could spend more time like this, together." Hermione replied before sipping on her butterbeer.

Draco looked at her as she carefully sipped her butterbeer. The light shone through the window, showing a soft tone to her already beautiful face.

Draco shook his head. What was he thinking, he couldn't think of hermione like that, they were just friends. Hermione looked at him quizzically. She couldn't work out what he was thinking, but his face was showing multiple emotions; calm, warm, confused and a hint of a blush in his cheeks. Hermione put that down to being the wind chill from outside.

As they finished up their drinks, they decided it was time to head back.

Hermione and Draco walked up the cobblestone path back to Hogwarts. The journey, though long, was enjoyable for both. They talked about their interests and hobbies as well as their families.

HErmione was empathetic towards draco's situation. It must have been so hard for him to grow up in such a dark environment, lacking in love from his father.

"It wasn't all bad, my mother was as loving and kind hearted as any could be. It wasn't her choice to marry my father," he said sadly. "I am grateful to her for marrying him, otherwise i wouldn't be here, but if i could take her away from him into a better life, i would" he smiled at Hermione sadly.

He could see her kind eyes glistening with tears for him. "No please, don't cry for me, Hermione. He made up for it in money. As sad as that sounds, when he dies i'll inherit everything. I won't have to worry about anything in life. Whoever i end up being with will be by choice and we will live a happy life, a comfortable life," he said smiling.

She smiled at him but remained silent as they walked into Hogwarts together.

The great hall filled quickly as students returned from their christma' away with their families. It was hard for Draco and HErmione to keep their friendship quiet after having so long to be in eachother's company.

They decided it was for the best to keep their meetings to a minimum and in a private location. Instead of their old meeting place, the library, they chose the room of requirement. After last year it had been remodelled largely for storage. No one ever went there again, so it was perfect for the two of them.

The following Monday, Draco walked quietly to the 7th floor corridor. A single red door with green trimmings appeared in front of him. He entered with excitement. It had been over a week since they had last spent time together. This really hit home to him how close he had become to Hermione. His other friends weren't really friends, and because of this he had felt so alone. With Hermione missing, he had nothing. He wanted what they had before back.

Hermione was nervous. She waited patiently in the room of requirement for draco to arrive. Hermione, being little miss organised had arrived early to create a space for them to feel more comfortable within the mountains of tables, chairs, trunks, brooms, cabinets and other unused items the school didn't need.

Hidden from view, about three minutes of winding through masses of junk, Draco rounded to see a clearing with a red shaggy rug, charmed clean. Two faded green armchairs sat around it and a fireplace charmed to life to keep them warm.

A simple set up but it was all they needed. Hermione looked up to see Draco walk her way. She smiled and stood. He walked over and through instinct hugged her tightly. She returned it. They stood like that, both without realising how long they had been there.

Draco took in her scent, Vanilla. He loved Vanilla.

HErmione took in his scent. Forest pine. She loved the smell of pine trees.

They slowly pulled apart. Before he could stop himself, Draco whispered "I've missed you, Hermione" before slowly leaning down. He kissed her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Her lips tingled as she leaned into his chest. When she opened her eyes, she came back to reality. Hermione stood back, shocked at what had just happened. "We can't" was all she managed to say. Her heart was screaming at her but her head was speaking.

"Why?" he asked sadly stepping towards her. She took a step back in reply. "Look at us, Draco. We have to hide our friendship because we are scared of approval. How can we justify hiding a relationship?" she asked sadly. "I'm sorry, I just can't go through that," she said. She stepped forward kissing him on the cheek, her lips lingering for a moment before turning on her heel and running out of his sight.

Draco walked through a month's worth of classes without so much as a sighting of Hermione. It seemed she was avoiding him. He knew she wasn't angry at him, he just believed she wouldn't be able to help herself just as much as he wouldn't if he saw her. He was grateful for space but at the same time, he missed her every moment.

Over the course of the next few months, Hermione focused more on her studies than ever, spending the rest of her time with Harry and Ron, helping them with their homework. Ron and Lavender had split up, Harry was still fighting his demons due to neglect from his friends and from Dumbledore.

Draco was fighting his own. The occasional times that he and Hermione bumped into each other in the hallway, usually led to a brief lapse of judgment between them, sharing a kiss and then back to reality. This toyed with Draco's emotions heavily. Draco decided to contact his father.

"Father, I accept your task." He said bluntly into the fire. "Good, you start tonight, there is no time to lose." Mr. Malfoy replied. Draco nodded before pulling himself out of the fireplace.

 **~After Dumbledore's Funeral~**

He couldn't believe it. Draco was filled with remorse for his former headmaster. If he hadn't of disarmed him in that tower, he might have survived, unfortunately, his professor told him that he had to do it, or the dark lord would kill him.

As he walked through the damaged corridors, he found himself outside the room of requirement once more. He didn't know why he was there, he just slumped against the wall, his head in his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and smothered himself into her shoulder.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just doing what my father wanted. I am so lost without you," he said sadly. He looked up to see "who are you?" he asked. Her face looked familiar but it was definitely not Hermione.

"I'm Astoria, Astoria Greengrass. Are you alright?" She asked, dismissing the hug earlier.

He smiled "I'll be okay. You're Daphne's little sister aren't you" He said kindly. She smiled and nodded. She was petite and quite pretty. He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm Draco Malfoy" she smiled "I know," she said smartly before taking him by the arm and leading him back to the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco of all people could do such a thing. There must be more to it than what Harry was saying. She had to talk to him.

She waited until everyone left for breakfast before slipping out the portrait door. As she approached the library, which was all but empty due to it being near the end of the year. She quickly slipped a note under their lamp. She had seen him check once a week, every week since they met in the room of requirement for the last time. She knew he would be in today to check it.

She then left for her own breakfast.

At lunchtime, Draco rounded the corner. Astoria and Draco had spent quite a bit of time together in the last two weeks since Dumbledore's passing. She was kind-hearted and full of life despite the happenings of the year. She even respected his space when he asked for it. So a couple of days a week he would spend doing whatever he chose. His Wednesdays he spent in the library, reading. Mostly he would see if Hermione would enter or leave him a note.

Today he walked past their lamp on his way to their chairs at the back of the Library. He paused just after the desk before returning. He saw under the lamp was a small corner of parchment. He looked around before pulling the note out.

He walked briskly to their chairs before opening the note;

' _I need to know the truth, meet me tonight after hours. Our usual spot ~ H'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Draco waited patiently. He looked at the clock 10:55 pm. The library was closing in five minutes. He stayed in their spot, waiting for her to come. He needed to see her, it had been over a month since their last encounter in the hallway.

11 pm: He heard the doors lock in the distance and the Librarian's footsteps disappearing. He was sitting alone in silence. It felt like he was sitting there for ten minutes before he heard light footsteps walking towards him. He held his breath. As the footsteps rounded the corner, she came into view.

Draco smiled, her presence made his heart skip a beat. His heart yearned to be with her but he knew he was on thin ice. He stood politely. As Hermione approached him, he could see the tears streaking her face.

She buried her head in his chest. "Why?" She choked out. He held her tightly taking in her scent. His grief worsened. He had caused her pain. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"I didn't know it would happen until the moment, Hermione I swear to you if I had known I would never have done what my father asked me to. Hermione, please look at me" He said pulling her away so she could look him in the eyes.

She obliged.

"You know me, Hermione. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you!" He said honestly.

Hermione was silent. Taking in all she had heard. She sighed heavily. "What did you actually do up there. Did you…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. She just slumped down onto the couch.

"No I swear Hermione I didn't kill him," he said quickly, sitting down next to her. " All I did was disarm him, and even that I only did because Snape told me to. Dumbledore encouraged me to do so also. He even praised me for it." He said confusedly.

Hermione turned over all the information he had given her. Before he could say anything else, for once she chose her heart over her head and kissed him deeply.

"I've missed you, Draco. I don't agree with what you did but I know that if you truly had a choice you wouldn't have done anything," she said between kisses.

By the time morning came, Draco and Hermione were laying in each other's arms on the floor of the library. Nothing happened, they just slept, and that is more than Draco or Hermione could ever wish for in that moment.

As Hermione woke up, she stood up and turned to Draco, who followed suit before kissing him hard on the lips. She sighed.

"This doesn't change anything, Draco. It still wouldn't work between us. Especially now. You must understand." Draco took her in his arms and kissed her on the head.

"I know" He replied, "Before you go, please Hermione, I may not get to be with you, but I need to know if you love me."

"Yes Draco, since Christmas." She said before rounding the corner, and out of his life for what he thought would be forever.

 **xoxo Hey everyone: sorry for the short chapter, it just worked with what i came up with. The next chapter has a large time jump. don't worry, there is plenty more to this story yet xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nineteen years passed. Hermione married Ron and had two beautiful children 'Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley. Rose was going to start her schooling at Hogwarts next week and it was time for the family to go to Diagon Alley for her school supplies.

Hermione and Ron's relationship had always been rocky. They had decided that it was healthier for their children if they split two years ago. At first, the children were upset, then they rebelled as would be expected. Now, the children lived with Hermione due to the nature of Ron's job in the ministry. Hermione worked at Flourish and Blotts which kept reasonable hours at fair pay, A reminder of her smarts, Ron always thought but the real reason was her's to keep. They both were fine with the split now that they understood their parents would never get back together.

Ron and Hermione were happy to be friends again and always attended family events happily as a family. This outing was another family outing that neither parent wanted to miss.

Draco married Astoria Greengrass who he had grown quite fond of over the years. They had an understanding that it was an arranged marriage between their parents but were mutually happy with the arrangement. They understood that they had the option to leave the other when their fathers had died if they wished but would remain faithful until such a time. Astoria knew that Draco had always been in love with someone else but had never told her who. She respected his privacy.

Draco and Astoria had a son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. They only had the one child to create an heir to the fortune that his father would approve of. Draco and Astoria agreed to raise Scorpius with a kind heart, they wanted to instill everything that their parents avoided to give to them into their own son.

Scorpius was due to start Hogwarts next week. Draco had arranged for the day off work at the ministry to go to Diagon Alley with Scorpius and Astoria.

"Mum, can I get new Robes?" Rose asked excitedly. Hermione nodded. Although they led a simple life, they had saved enough money for their children to get everything new. A requirement from Ron after receiving everything as hand me downs from his older brothers.

Rose squealed with happiness running in to get measured in Madame Malkin's Dress Shop. Hugo went with his father to his uncle's candy shop down the way. As Hermione sat in the store patiently, she looked out the window. A few minutes had passed by. It wasn't until the bell above the door tinkled that Hermione was brought back to reality.

"Three sets of Hogwarts robes and one set of Dress robes, please" She heard a deep male voice ask proudly. It wasn't the voice that caught her attention, it was the reply from the customer that made her head flick around.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy"

Hermione stood quietly, admiring the man in front of her carefully before turning at her daughter's voice. "Mum, did you hear me?"

"Sorry, rose. You look lovely darling." Hermione said standing to admire her daughters' new robes. They could manage to pay for two sets of robes. "We will get two sets, please" She added to the attendant.

Draco heard a woman talking to her daughter across the store, but it wasn't until he heard the shop attendant speak that he too spun to see who it was.

"Of course, Ms. Granger"

Hermione walked up to the counter as her daughter changed to pay for her robes. A voice from behind her made her smile. "Hello Hermione," Draco said touching her lightly on her forearm. She turned and smiled. "Draco, it's lovely to see you again." She returned the smile and laid a small kiss on his cheek. She felt her lips tingle as they lingered momentarily.

They smiled at each other. Only when the attendant cleared their throat to gain her attention did she turn.

"My apologies. What did that come to?" She asked quietly. "10 galleons, 7 sickles, 3 nuts, Madam," they replied.

Hermione scrounging through her purse "here you go 10 and 7 " she replied placing the small bag of coins before them. "And 3 nuts, Ms. Granger," the shop attendant said quietly.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, I must have miscalculated at the bank, I'll just come back later with the rest if that's.." Before she could finish, a Sickle was placed on the counter.

She turned to see Draco removing his hand "Thank You, Draco but i.." he silenced her with his hand on her waist. "Please, keep the change."

The shop attendant nodded thankfully before returning to Draco's son for his fitting. He removed his hand just in time. Rose came out of the changing room to see the two adults standing next to each other.

"Mum?" she asked pointedly, smiling between them. "Oh Rose, this is Mr. Malfoy. He and I attended school together at Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy, this is my daughter, Rose Granger-Weasley" She said with a smile.

He smiled and put out his hand. "Nice to meeting you Miss Granger," he said. She looked at her mother for approval, who nodded with a smile. "And you, Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly.

"Rose, why don't you go find your father and brother. Tell them I will meet you all at Ollivanders in ten minutes?" Hermione said. Rose smiled and nodded before leaving the store. Draco looked at his son proudly. "And what is your son's name?" Hermione asked looking on affectionately. "Scorpius, after my great-grandfather." He said proudly. "He is everything my father would have hated me to become," he added.

Hermione chuckled at this. She knew Draco hated his father." and how is Lucius" she asked carefully. "He died in Azkaban six months ago." he said quietly "although I hated him, the idea of a grandfather to Scorpius was limited. Astoria's father died when she was little, I never got to meet him." he said somewhat sadly.

"What about you how many children?" he asked curiously as they sat down on the couch in the waiting area. "Just two. Rose, who you met and Hugo. He is eight." she said with a smile.

"How is Weasley?" he asked kindly. She knew he didn't really care but was being polite. "He is good. He is dating Lavender Brown again," she added, much to Draco's surprise. "We divorced two years ago. It wasn't a healthy relationship, we do however remain friends and attend family events together with the children," she said with a small smile.

Draco returned the smile. His heart was soaring from the memories of their last year at Hogwarts as if it was only yesterday.

"Father, what do you think?" Scorpius asked turning his father's attention to him. "Very smart. Your grandmother would be proud," he said with a smile before giving his son a hug. " I'm so proud of you, son," he added.

As his son got changed, Draco wrote on a piece of parchment at the front of the store. He folded it up and turned to Hermione. "It was a pleasure as always, Hermione, " he said before shaking her hand, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. With that Draco turned meeting his son as he exited the changing room and left the store.

Once he left, Hermione opened her hand to revealed the note he had written

" _Meet me in room 19, Leaky Cauldron after we drop off at 9 ¾ ~ D"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Draco allowed his son to walk ahead of him into the fireplace. When his son had disappeared into the flames, Draco turned to Astoria "I can't do this to you, Astoria. You are a wonderful woman and a wonderful mother to Scorpius." he started. She held her hand up with a smile.

"Draco, it's alright, we both were forced into this marriage. If you have found someone that will make you happy, I am glad for you" she said with a smile "I hope I can find someone to make me happy one day." she added.

Draco kissed her on the cheek. "You know you will never want for anything, you know that. We won't tell Scorpius until I know for certain that she feels the same way. I just want to be honest with you." she nodded in response. Draco and Astoria followed their son into the fireplace in a blaze of green

Hermione, Ron, and their two children walked through onto the platform where the fire engine red steam train was roaring to life. As other passengers boarded, Hermione started fussing over her daughter. "Hat, Coat, Wand?"

"Yes, mum" Rose replied before receiving a kiss on the cheek from her mother, a hug from her father and younger brother. She looked over to see Draco and Astoria also fussing over Scorpius. Draco looked at her yearnfully. He couldn't wait for tonight.

She boarded the train, sitting with Albus Potter, her cousin.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as the train left the station. She was still waving vigorously as it rounded the corner. "Hugo, don't forget you're staying with, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny tonight," Ron said grabbing his son's bag off his shoulder.

Hugo grinned happily and ran over to his cousin Lily.

Ron and Hermione turned to each other, smiled, hugged, and went their separate ways.

Draco arrived expecting nothing. He sat at a table quietly sipping at a small glass of Firewhiskey. He saw many people come and go but every time that door opened, pouring the street light into the dull pub, he perked up, only to slump back into the chair.

Just then, the fire awoke with green flames across the pub. Out stepped Hermione. Draco held his breath. She looked stunning, more mature but as beautiful as ever.

Hermione walked over to Draco nervously. When she reached him, he stood and pulled out her chair. "Thank you for coming, Hermione."

"I can't believe it's been 19 years," she said nervously. Taking the seat he had offered. Draco sat down opposite her. He could tell she was nervous. He placed his hand on hers. "Hermione, it may have been 19 years, but my feelings for you haven't changed. They have never faltered." he smiled, and she relaxed a bit.

"When I heard you were marrying, I wanted to attend so badly that I had to get my house elf to force a sleeping draught down my throat so I would miss it. I wanted you to be happy," he said sadly.

"When I heard you were getting married, I went on holiday with Ron to Austria. Told him it was his birthday present." Hermione replied. "I cried myself to sleep on your wedding night and mine. Sappy and cheesy I know" she said trying to cover her feelings.

Draco smiled, that smile would be the death of her. Hermione took Draco's glass and swigged at the Firewhiskey. Draco Chuckled, curling his fingers around the glass, tipping the rest of the contents into his mouth.

Hermione smiled from across the table. Draco went to grab the bottle of Firewhiskey off the table to refill the glass but was interrupted by the owner of the inn.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Tom said, approaching the table. He looked up "Your room is ready, sir" he added, smiling at Hermione. Draco took the key from the old man and took out a couple of sickles to tip him.

"Thank you, sir" He replied with a nod.

Hermione and Draco stood, taking the bottle with them.

Draco opened the door and flicked the light on. It was a simple room but it was probably the best that they had to offer. Hermione walked in and sat on the bed, removing her high heels and rubbing her feet.

Draco removed his shoes and laid down on the opposite side of the bed, on top of the covers. He heard Hermione take a shaky breath.

Draco scooched closer to her and sat up, rubbing her shoulders.

"Hermione, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I am just happy to spend time with you, finally after all these years," he said squeezing her shoulders lightly in reassurance.

Hermione turned to him and smiled "I know, Draco." She paused

"But I want to, I wanted to before we broke it off nineteen years ago," she added before kissing him on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The early morning sun shone through the window on to the bed where Draco and Hermione had spent the night. Draco had already showered and ordered some coffee at the bar. He charged it to the room and returned with the two cups just in time for Hermione to wake up.

Her brown curls fell across her face as she rolled over to see Draco holding out the cup to her.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said as she sat up smiling. Hermione took it gratefully, sitting up as she did so.

"Morning" she mumbled, happily sipping her coffee. "You remembered" she added happily.

"How could I forget, you ordered it the same way about one hundred times in our seventh year." he joked, sitting next to her on the bed.

As the sun reached the foot of the bed, the clock struck eight and reality set in for Hermione. "What are we doing, Draco?" she asked solemnly

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "We have children. Mine know that Ron and I are separated but what about Scorpius? Won't this hurt him more since you and your wife are still married?" She asked quietly.

Draco took her hand in silence. He hadn't fully thought it through. Hermione continued "our children must always come first, Draco. They are all so young. When they find out, I don't want to be known as the evil stepmother who stole you away from his mother."

Tears started to form in her eyes. The last twelve hours had been amazing. She had never felt so complete in all her life, barring when her children were born. Hermione stood, walking over to her bag and grabbed her clean clothes.

"Hermione please, give me time to come up with an answer, I don't want to lose you again. I won't lose you again." he pleaded. Hermione grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry Draco," she said reaching for the door handle.

Before she could open the door, Draco grabbed her wrist gently. "Give me a month. If I haven't come up with an option that we both agree to then we will go with your option," he said softly. He kissed her hand. Hermione looked him in the eyes and nodded. He pulled her into a hug, nuzzling into her neck. She smiled.

"Draco, I really do have to go. I have to pick Hugo up from Harry and Ginny's house in twenty minutes," she added laughing slightly when he shook his head and cuddled her tighter, acting like a little boy who couldn't have his favorite toy.

"Fine, but only if you promise we can see each other next weekend," he stated. "I would love to, but we have to go to Hugo's school picnic in the park," Hermione said. Draco smiled sadly. "How about I send you an owl with an available date and time and you tell me if you can make it," she added.

Draco perked up and nodded. Since his son was at Hogwarts, it was a lot easier for him to find a time that would meet her availability.

They kissed slowly. When they finally broke for a breath, She left with a pop. Draco slumped onto the bed.

Ginny heard a pop come from the living room "Hermione is that you?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes! How was he?" she replied, clambering over a multitude of children's toys, making her way to the kitchen. "He was great! You know they love spending time together." Ginny smiled and hugged her friend as she entered the slightly cleaner kitchen.

Ginny was eight months pregnant with their fourth child. Hermione didn't know how she could handle having so many kids so close in age. "How was the date? Clearly went well since it was an overnight thing" Ginny teased. Hermione shook her head in embarrassment but said nothing. "Mummy!" Hugo ran into the room.

Hermione knelt down and hugged her son. She could feel tears in her eyes. It was silly considering it had only been one night, but to her, it wasn't just the distance between her and Hugo that caused the tears. It was the thought of him not accepting Draco into his life.

If her children didn't like him, what could she do but live without him in their lives? This broke her heart, but she knew she would do anything for her children, even if it meant living her life without the one man who she loved most.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Hugo asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, darling, of course not. These are happy tears. Mummy just missed you so much." she said smiling through her tears. He rolled his eyes "Well that's just silly, it was only one night."

She laughed. It was like he could read her mind. "Go collect your things, Hugo. We are leaving soon. We have to get you to your flying lessons, don't we" He smiled excitedly.

"Oh! I forgot about that." Ginny piped up. Hermione looked at Ginny amusedly. She was covered in flour and egg. "I'll take Lily, Ginny. You just get yourself cleaned up and have a break. Lily! Get your things you're coming too!" She yelled up the stairs to her niece. " Thanks again for last night" Hermione added. Ginny thanked her silently as she started to clean up the mess that her last spell had created.

Draco apparated home. It was quiet. Astoria was at work and the house elves were upstairs cleaning. He walked into his office which he had remodeled after his father's death. It was a lot lighter in contrast to the previous owner. He had removed all the curtains which let in the sun for most of the day and allowed him to watch the sunset in the evenings.

He slumped into the chair behind his desk, his head in his hands. He had to think of something before he lost her forever. He knew Astoria was happy for him, she had already given him his blessing. He just didn't want his son to loathe him the way he loathed his own father.

When Draco looked at the clock, it was already five o'clock. Astoria would be getting home any minute. Maybe she would have an idea. He would have to approach it carefully. He didn't know how she would feel about discussing his new relationship considering they were still married.

He heard a pop in the distance. "Draco, I'm home!" she called. He stood and exited his office. He rounded the corner and walked down the main staircase, seeing his wife enter from the foyer.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She smiled slightly "It was mostly quiet. I did hear that someone saw you talking to Hermione yesterday in the leaky cauldron. I hope she still feels the same way about you." She added quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure we go somewhere else in future. I hope you are okay. I wanted to ask you a few questions actually" he said as they walked towards the lounge.

Astoria sat in her usual seat adjusting her skirt and laying her hands on her lap carefully.

"What can I do for you, Draco." She asked quietly. She was a simple woman, with simple needs. She didn't care for money, she enjoyed Draco's company and genuinely wanted him to be happy. One thing she would never tell him was that she had fallen for him many years ago. She knew that it would just confuse him. She had known since she had graduated that he was in love with someone else.

He had never let on who it was until his father past away. As soon as she knew, her heart sank. She knew instantly why he had waited for his father's passing to mention her name. If his father had found out, he would have killed her. She knew it was his hope for his future with Hermione that was keeping him from turning to the dark side.

So in a way she was grateful for his love for Hermione, even though she knew it would eventually mean he would be taken from her.

"Draco, I support you in all you do, I support your freedom to love her. You must understand that I cannot help you in your pursuit more than I already have without knowing it was in the best interest for our son," she said calmly looking down at her wedding band. Draco sat down next to her and she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you, Astoria. The last thing I would want would be to hurt you or Scorpius. But you understand that I need to have the chance to see what could come of this. I promise you that I will keep it from our son for as long as it takes to confirm that it is what Hermione and I both want, but I need your help to do so." he said placing his hand on hers in a friendly manner.

She smiled kindly. "I understand. How can I help"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A week had gone by and Hermione hadn't seen a single owl from Draco. She had sent a letter to him on Monday, giving him two dates in the second week that she was available. He never replied. So, Hermione went about her life with her children. She constantly sent letters to Rose at Hogwarts. She had already received two letters from the school in regards to her grades.

Hermione attended work each day, occasionally seeing Draco in the distance but when she approached him he had apparated away. She had made the decision to confront him at his desk in the Department for Pureblood Registration. She walked through the isles of the office. With every aisle she passed, the offices got larger and fewer. She finally reached the office at the end of the walkway. On the door was his nameplate.

' _Draco Malfoy - Head of Department for Pureblood Registration'_

She entered without knocking to see Draco sitting at his desk and a woman sitting in front of it. "My apologies Mr. Malfoy. I'll come back later." She said blushing red. The woman turned around and smiled at her "no need, Ms. Granger. I was just leaving" she said politely. It was Astoria Malfoy. Hermione's blush darkened. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said politely as Astoria turned to leave. Hermione fumbled with her hands. "Please, Miss Granger come in. I'll see you at home, Astoria." Draco said kindly before Astoria left closing the door behind her.

Draco placed a quick silencing spell on his office. "Are you avoiding me, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked playfully. She didn't want to let on that she was slightly annoyed at the lack of communication.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It has been one hell of a week at work. I meant to reply to your letter with which date but it got lost amongst the papers. I promise you, I can make all three days if you just give me today to finish this work." he said walking over to her and burying his head in her neck. Hermione sighed. She knew how tough this job was. She used to work in the department before being reassigned to the Department of Law Alignment. "You are forgiven, Draco," she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you," he said. Hermione then remembered the previous occupant of his office and pulled away slightly. "I am not usually a jealous woman but…" she started.

"Why was Astoria here in my office?" Draco finished her sentence with a smile.

Hermione nodded shyly. "Astoria knows about us, Hermione. She is happy for us, but until I make a plan that will not disrupt Scorpius' relationship with either of us, I have to keep up appearances with my wife. Please Hermione, this isn't any easier for me than it is for you. It is going to take time." he reassured her.

Hermione smiled lightly. "I just don't think I can be your mistress Draco. It's not who I am, you know that " she replied, stepping back further.

"I have already planned our first date together. Please, let me take you out and then tell me if you want to go to the next one, okay? One date at a time?" he pressed.

"One at a time" she confirmed before turning on her heel and leaving the office.

 **XOXO Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter. The next three will be each of the dates in detail. I am hoping it will show further character development and growth in their relationship but I need your help. please give me a review of where it should take place and a plot twist that you would like to see happen. I will be choosing 3 dates and listing who gave them to me in each chapter. I will choose one plot twist and I'm not telling you which of the next 3 chapters it will be in. if you are chosen for any of these your own character will be mentioned in a future chapter. happy reviewing!XOXO**


End file.
